The present invention relates to a narrow vent for the aeration of windows, especially windshields, of tractors, work machines, etc. The vent includes a plurality of fins that spread the air stream that is directed onto a window in a fanlike manner. A portion of the fins, designated as side fins, is located as directed onto a region adjacent to the vent, while the other portion of the fins, designated as main fins, is located as directed onto a region just ahead of the vent. The zone of aeration provided by the fins covers approximately a quarter of a circle.
A vent of this type has many uses, since the exiting flow approximately covers a quarter of a circle. Thus, for example, it is known to dispose a respective one of such a quarter-circle vents to the right and to the left below a windshield. However, the heretofore known vents have a relatively great height above the surface, so that in this region a portion of the windshield is covered up. In addition, a vent that covers the inside of the windshield is not very aesthetically pleasing.
It is also known to dispose a vent in the middle at the lower edge of the windshield, with this vent being intended to cover approximately 180.degree.. However, this heretofore known vent does not provide as much flexibility. For example, if a single windshield wiper is to be provided, a vent of this type cannot be used because the place required for it is taken up by the wiper motor.
It has also been attempted to achieve flow dynamic and aesthetic advantages by providing an orifice plate parallel to the bottom edge of the windshield; this orifice plate is intended to cover the fins of the vent. However, such a vent then takes up nearly the entire bottom edge of the windshield, and is relatively ugly. Despite the complicated and expensive construction, the flow velocity of such vents is low in the bottom corners of the windshield.
Completely recessed vents are also known. Due to the special configuration of the fins, these vents provide a surprisingly great air flow in the region of the bottom corners of the windshield, and are thus designated at 180.degree. vents. However, it is still desirable to be able to supply more air to these regions under unfavorable operating conditions.
A further problem, which up to now has not been satisfactorily resolved, is the supply of a sufficient quantity of air to the viewing region. With nearly all of the heretofore known vents, the viewing region directly in front of the vents is supplied with a sufficient quantity of air, but the side regions do not receive enough air. The reason for this is that the air flow is generally spread in a fan-like manner. It would be particularly desirable if in the viewing region along the side edges of the windshield, the viewing region in the pertaining adjoining side windows could also be kept free of fog or the like, since the side-view mirrors are generally mounted on the other side of these side windows. For this purpose, supplemental vents are frequently provided, or a plurality of so-called fishtail vents are used.
In summary then, all of the heretofore known measures are relatively complicated and expensive, and require far too much air in order to achieve the desired effect.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vent of the aforementioned general type that does not too greatly restrict the designer from an aesthetic standpoint yet makes it possible to achieve a very satisfactory air flow velocity in the side corners of the windows even when the vent is disposed at a distnce from these corners. In addition, the air flow to the side of the vent should be particularly great in the viewing region.